eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 24 - Theon II
Theon II ist das vierundzwanzigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Theon Graufreud. Zusammenfassung Theon Graufreud inspiziert gerade sein neues Langschiff, als ihn eine Frau von den Eiseninseln namens Esgred unterbricht und ein Flirt beginnt. Er bietet ihr an, sie zur Burg zu reiten. Auf dem Weg zur Burg bemerkt Theon, wie die Menschen am Straßenrand ihm endlich etwas Respekt entgegenbringen. Als sie in Peik ankommen, erfährt er, dass das Mädchen seine Schwester Asha Graufreud ist. Auf dem abendlichen Fest sitzt Asha an seiner statt auf dem Ehrenplatz neben ihrem Vater König Balon Graufreud. Später wird ihm auf der Lagebesprechung mit seinem Vater und seinen beiden Onkeln mitgeteilt, dass er die am wenigsten wichtige Aufgabe von allen zugeteilt bekommt. Synopsis Theon trifft Asha, die unter falschem Namen ihr Spiel mit ihm treibt thumb|310px|Ein Schiffsbauer in Herrenhort (von Victor Garcia ©FFG) Theon Graufreud bewundert gerade das Langschiff, das sein Vater ihm überlassen hat. Es ist nicht so groß wie die Großer Krake oder die Eiserner Sieg, aber sie sieht schlank und schnell aus, 30 Meter lang, ein Einmaster, und es fasst 50 Ruderer unter Deck und hat Platz für 100 weitere Männer auf dem Deck. Dazu hat es am Bug eine Ramme in Pfeilspitzenform. Er wird unterbrochen von einer selbstbewussten jungen Frau von den Eiseninseln, die sich Esgrad nennt, die Tochter von Ambrode und gibt sich als Frau von Sigrin dem Schiffsbauer aus. Theon ist begeistert von der Frau und er erzählt ihr, dass er schon viele Frauen hatte aber keine wie sie, und dass er schon einen Beweis dafür in der Hose hätte. Sie kontrolliert das und sagt ihm, dass er kein Lügner sei. Als er betont, wie schmerzhaft das sei, täuscht sie Mitleid vor und behauptet, gerade schwanger geworden zu sein, woraufhin Theon sagt, dass er ihr dann immerhin keinen Bastard machen würde, dann betont er, dass er ein Prinz sei und dass sie ihren Enkelkindern einmal erzählen könne, dass sie mit einem Prinzen geschlafen habe. Er fragt, ob er sein Schiff nach ihr benennen soll, und sie antwortet, dass solle er auf jeden Fall tun, denn schließlich habe sie es mit ihrem Mann gebaut. Er sagt, dass eine Frau wie sie eine Verschwendung sei, wenn sie bei Sigrin lebe, aber sie antwortet, dass Sigrin dasselbe schon über Theon und sein Schiff gesagt habe. Als sie ihn fragt, ob er das Schiff denn liebe, sagt Theon, dass Sigrin ihm gute Dienste erwiesen hat. Er fragt, ob es so schnell ist, wie es aussieht, und die Frau antwortet, dass es schnell sei, wenn der Kapitän sein Handwerk verstünde. Theon muss sich eingestehen, dass er noch nie ein Schiff befehligt hat, aber er sagt, dass er eine Eisenmann sei und im das Meer im Blut fließe, woraufhin die Frau erwidert, dass wenn er so segele wie er redet, dann würde bald sein Blut im Meer fließen. Als er sagt, dass er eine so holde Jungfrau niemals schlecht behandeln würde, erwidert sie, dass das Schiff keine Jungfrau sei, sondern eher eine Seehure, und Theon entscheidet, dass er das Schiff so nennen möchte. Als sie ihm Gekränktheit vorspielt, weil er das Schiff nun doch nicht nach ihr benannt habe, sagt er, dass er genau das gerade getan habe. Dann bittet er sie, mit an Bord zu gehen und das Schiff mit der Milch ihrer Lenden zu segnen, bevor sein Onkel Aeron Graufreud das Schiff am nächsten Tag mit Meerwasser und einem Gebet an den Ertrunkenen Gott segnen werde. Sie sagt, das könne den Gott aber erzürnen, und Theon erwidert, dass ihm das egal sei und dass er den Ertrunkenen Gott noch einmal ertränken würde, wenn ihm das nicht passe. Er sagt, dass sie in 14 Tagen in den Krieg ziehen würden, und ob sie ihn wirklich so unerfüllt und voller Sehnsucht gehen lassen würde. Als sie vergnügt sagt, dass sie das tun würde, antwortet er, dass der Name des Schiffes gut gewählt sei. Dann fragt sie, ob er das Schiff mit dem Mast in seiner Hose steuern wolle und greift ihm in den Schritt. Er fragt sie, ob er sie mit nach Peik nehmen dürfe auf ein Fest seines Vaters, und sie reizt ihn noch ein bisschen mehr und öffnet ihm sogar die Hose. Sie sagt, sie habe kein Pferd, und am Ende lässt sie sich darauf ein, mit auf seinem Pferd zu reiten, anstatt das Pferd von Theons Knappen zu nehmen, denn dann müsste der zu Fuß gehen. Als sie zurückkehren an das Gasthaus in Herrenhort, wo Theons Pferd steht, bemerkt er, dass die Menschen ihm endlich etwas mehr Respekt zollen, indem sie sich verbeugen, als sie vorbeigehen, so wie er es schon die ganze Zeit erwartet hatte. Herrenhort platzt aus allen Nähten, weil sich hier die Mannschaften der Lords herumtreiben, während ihre Herren auf Peik bei König Balon auf die letzten Nachzügler warten. Viele der Männer im Ort sind die Leute von Lord Gorold Guthbruder von Groß Wiek, der gerade mit 40 Schiffen eingelaufen ist. Theon denkt daran, wie beschäftigt die Huren in Otter Hinkeknies Freudenhaus sein müssen. Auf dem Weg fragt Esgred Theon nach seiner Crew. Dabei kommen sie an einem großen Mann vorbei, den Esgred mit Blauzahn anspricht und sich nach seiner Frau erkundigt. Theon überlegt, ob er ihn fragen soll, auf seinem Schiff zu dienen, aber Esgred sagt, dass würde ihn beleidigen, da er ein eigenes Schiff habe. Theon denkt darüber nach, dass er schon lange von den Eiseninseln weg ist und hier niemanden kennt. All seine alten Freunde sind ihm fremd geworden, verschwunden oder tot. Dann erzählt er, dass sein Onkel Victarion Graufreud ihm seinen Steuermann leihe, und Esgred kommentiert das, indem sie Rymolf Sturmtrinker als einen guten Mann bezeichnet, der leider zu oft betrunken sei. Sie treffen weitere Männer, die Esgred kennt und grüßt: Uller, Qarl und Skyte, die sie nach ihrem Bruder Eldiss fragt. Sie berichten, dass er gestorben ist, und sie sagen alle den Spruch des Ertrunkenen Gottes "Was tot ist, kann niemals sterben." Esgred schlägt vor, dass Theon die drei anheuern soll und dass es ratsam sei, Ruderer zu nehmen, die schon einmal zusammen gerudert wären, weil es auf den Rhymthmus ankäme, wenn das Schiff schnell gerudert werden soll. Theon dankt ihr und denkt bei sich, dass er ihr das Gefühl geben will, dass er ihre Meinung wichtig fände, denn das mögen Frauen. Er denkt auch, dass er die Rolle des fügigen Prinzen so langen spielen wird, bis er die Pläne seines Vaters kennt und dann will er entscheiden, ob er mitspielt oder nicht. Als sie zur Myraham gelangen, die wegen der Ausfahrtssperre König Balons immer noch vor Herrenhort liegt, beschleunigt Theon seine Schritte, damit ihn niemand vom Schiff sieht. Trotzdem entdeckt ihn die Tochter des Kapitäns der Myraham und ruft nach ihm, doch er geht schnell weiter. Amüsiert fragt Esgred, ob sie ihm zu Gefallen war, und Theon gibt es zu und sagt, sie wolle sein Salzweib werden. Esgred erkennt sofort, dass die Tochter zu weich und mild ist und überrascht Theon mit dieser Einschätzung. 300px|thumb|Theons Knappe Wex Peik (von Julie Dillon ©FFG) Theon hatte seinem neuen Knappen Wex Peik aufgetragen, im Gasthaus auf ihn zu warten. Als sie dort nun ankommen, bemerkt Theon, dass der Schankraum voller Menschen ist. Er entdeckt Wex an einem Spieltisch, wo er offenbar einiges Glück beim Karten spiel hatte. Er zerrt ihn vom Tisch weg und stellt ihm Esgred vor, die er mit großen Augen ansieht. Wex Peik ist der Bastard von Sargon Botlin, einem der Halbbrüder von Lord Sawane Botlin. Theon schickt Wex los, die Pferde zu satteln. Sein neues Pferd hat Theon Lord Botlin abgekauft, der es in Lennishort gekauft hatte, dem das Pferd aber dann zu wild war. Theon, der in Winterfell ein guter Reiter geworden ist, beherrscht das Pferd gut, was Esgred zu imponieren scheint, denn auf den Eiseninseln gibt es wegen der Vegetation kaum ausgewachsene Pferde. Theon hatte für das Pferd im Gegenzug Wey als Knappen angenommen. Er nennt es Lächler. Theon sitzt auf und setzt Esgred vor sich auf den Sattel. Als sie losreiten, greif er um sie und packt ihr an die Brüste, aber sie schiebt seine Hände jedesmal weg. Sie fragt ihn, ob sein Vater sie Willkommen heißen wird, und er antwortet, dass er selbst ihn nicht Willkommen geheißen habe, den Erben von Peik und den Eiseninseln. Als sie ihn fragt, was mit seinen Onkeln und seiner Schwester sei, antwortet Theon, dass seine Schwester zwar gerne Kettenhemden trüge, sie das aber noch nicht zu einem Mann mache. Er sagt, er werde sie nach dem Krieg verheiraten, wenn er denn einen Mann für sie fände, denn in seiner Erinnerung sei sie ziemlich hässlich. Esgred fragt dann nach seinen Onkeln. Theon weiß, dass seine Onkel eine ernsthaftere Bedrohung für sein Erbe sind, denn es ist schon einige Male auf den Eiseninseln vorgekommen, dass ein starker Onkel einen schwachen Neffen in seinem Anspruch übertrumpft und ermordet hat; aber Theon hält sich nicht für schwach und ist der Meinung, er werde noch stärker sein, wenn sein Vater stirbt. Er erklärt, dass sich Aeron nur um seinen Gott kümmere (woraufhin Esgred verwundert fragt, ob es nicht auch sein Gott sei) und dass Victarion zwar kräftig, unermüdlich und pflichtbewusst sei, dass ihm aber der Verstand und der Ehrgeiz fehle, um ihm das Erbe streitig zu machen sei. Dann erwähnt Esgred Euron Graufreud, der selbst Theon Angst zu machen scheint, aber Euron ist auch seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr auf den Inseln gesehen worden und ist vermutlich tot; Euron und sein Schiff Schweigen mit den schwarzen Segeln und dem roten Rumpf haben einen legendären Ruf von Asshai bis Ibben, er hat den Alten Weg nie verlassen. Esgred ergänzt, dass wenn er nicht tot sei, er den Eiseninseln so fremd geworden sein wird, dass die Eisenmänner ihn nicht auf den Meersteinstuhl setzen würden. Dieser Gedanke beunruhigt Theon, denn er fühlt sich auch als Fremder, seit er zurückgekehrt ist, aber er hofft, dass er noch genügend Zeit haben wird, um sich zu beweisen. Theon überlegt kurz, ob er ihr noch einmal an die Brüste fassen soll, aber das Gerede über seine Onkel hat ihm die Lust verdorben. Er sagt, dass er mit Helya sprechen werde und dafür sorgt, dass sie auf dem abendlichen Fest seines Vaters einen ehrenvollen Platz bekommt. Er selbst müsse auf dem Podest neben seinem Vater sitzen, aber sobald der alte Mann sich verabschiedet habe, käme Theon zu ihr hinunter. Als Esgred sagt, dass es schmerzlich sei, wenn ein Mann alt werde, prahlt Theon, dass sein Vater nur der Vater eines großen Mannes sei. Sie fragt, was sie zum Fest tragen solle, und Theon erwidert, dass ihr sicher eines der Kleider seiner Mutter passen würde. Esgred, fragt, ob er seine Mutter, mittlerweile die auf Harlau lebt, nicht besuchen werde, aber Theon sagt, das werde er vielleicht in Friedenszeiten tun, jetzt aber brauche sein Vater ihn an seiner Seite. Nach einem erneuten Annäherungsversuch fragt Esgred ihn nach Winterfell. Den Rest der Reise erzählt er ihr vom Krieg der Fünf Könige und von den Starks, und manches, was er erzählt, verwundert ihn selbst. Theon erreicht Burg Peik und besucht König Balons Fest Als sie die Burg erreichen, werden sie von Hundegebell begrüßt, und Theon hilft Esgred vom Pferd, und die Hunde beginnen, mit ihr zu raufen, als würden sie sie kennen. Er sagt dem Stalljungen, er soll die Pferde nehmen und die verdammten Hunde fortschaffen. Der Mann ignoriert Theon und begrüßt Esgred als Lady Asha und fragt sie, wann sie zurückgekommen sei. Sie sagt, sie sei am gestrigen Abend mit Lord Guthbruder nach Peik auf die Insel gekommen und habe im Gasthaus übernachtet. Theon fällt die Kinnlade herunter, und Asha sagt, dass die Pickel weggegangen seien, als ihr Brüste wuchsen, dass aber die Hakennase geblieben sei. Als Theon fragt, warum sie ihm nicht gesagt habe, wer sie sei, antwortet sie, dass sie zuerst sehen wollte, wer er sei. Sie verbeugt sich spöttisch und verabschiedet sich, da sie baden will und sich für das Fest vorbereiten möchte, dann geht sie über die Brücke davon. Theon gibt Wex zwei harte Ohrfeigen, weil er ihn angrinst und sagt ihm, dass er sich das nächste Mal eine Zunge wachsen lassen soll, um ihn zu warnen. Als er sich in sein kaltes Gästezimmer zurückzieht, denkt er darüber nach, was er seiner Schwester alles gesagt hat und schämt sich dafür. Er setzt sich auf die Fensterbank und betrachtet lange das Meer, dann kommt er zu dem Schluss, dass hier kein Platz für ihn ist und dass die Anderen Asha holen sollen. Als er Musik hört, weiß er, dass das Fest angefangen hat und er sich bereit machen muss. Er wählt einfache Stiefel und ein noch einfacheres Gewand ohne Schmuck, schließlich hatte er für nichts davon den Eisernen Preis bezahlt. Er hätte dem Räuber Stiv aus dem Freien Volk, der Bran bedroht hatte, etwas abnehmen können, der aber hatte nichts besessen''siehe:'' I-Bran V.. Das scheint sein Fluch zu sein, dass er nur die Armen tötet. In der Halle seines Vaters haben sich fast 400 Lords und Kapitäne versammelt. Einzig Haus Drumm und Haus Steinheim von Alt Wiek fehlen, aber Dagmer Spaltkinn ist auf dem Weg. Anwesend sind Haus Harlau von Harlau; Haus Schwarzfluth von der Insel Schwarzfluth; Haus Sparr, Haus Merlyn und Haus Guthbruder von Groß Wiek; Haus Salzklipp und Haus Sunderly von der Insel Salzklipp und Haus Botlin und Haus Wynch von der anderen Seite von Peik. Es gibt Bier und Musik, und drei Männer führne den Fingertanz auf, eine gefährliche Mutprobe, bei der die Männer oft einen oder mehrere Finger verlieren. Theon geht zum Podest, aber kaum jemand beachtet ihn. König Balon sitzt auf dem Meersteinstuhl, der aus einem riesigen Block schwarzen Steins gemeißelt worden ist, seine Brüder sitzen zu seiner linken und Asha an seiner rechten Seite. Balon sagt Theon, dass er spät sei. Theon setzt sich auf den Platz neben Asha und zischt ihr zu, dass sie auf seinem Platz sitze, aber sie entgegnet, dass sein Platz in Winterfell sei und fragt ihn nach seinen hübschen Kleidern. Er fragt sie, ob ihr Kettenhemd verrostet sei, und sie antwortet, dass er das nur sehen werde, wenn er seine Seehure genauso schnell fahren könne wie sie ihre Schwarzer Wind. Als ein Leibeigener kommt, um ihnen etwas zu trinken einzuschenken, fragt sie ihn, ob er lieber Bier oder Wein haben will, oder vielleicht doch die Milch aus ihrer Brust. Er fragt sie weiter, ob ihr Vater wüsste, dass sie den Schifsbauer geheiratet habe, und sie antwortet, dass weder ihr Vater, noch Sigrin selbst davon wüßte und dass Esgred der Name seines ersten gebauten Schiffes gewesen sei sowie der Name seiner Mutter. Theon fragt sie, ob alles, was sie gesagt hat, gelogen war, was sie verneint. Dabei ruft sie Rolfe, einen der Fingertänzer, der ihr eine der Äxte zuwirft, die sie blitzschnell fängt, in den Tisch vor Theon haut und dabei seinen Suppenteller spaltet. Dann holt sie einen Dolch aus ihrem Mieder und knallt ihn neben die Axt. Sie sagt, das seien ihr Gemahl und ihr Kind. Die ganze Große Halle verfällt in schallendes Gelächter. Dann sagt sie, dass sie ihn nicht hätte auf den Arm nehmen können, wenn er sich die Mühe gemacht hätte, etwas über Sigrin und die anderen Menschen in Erfahrung zu bringen. Er solle nicht so naiv sein und glauben, dass wenn er zehn Jahre lang als Wolf gelebt hat und nun plötzlich wieder erscheine, dass ihm jetzt alle zu Füßen liegen. Warum sollten Männer für ihn kämpfen und sterben, obwohl er sie kaum kenne? Als er erwidert, dass er ihr Prinz sei, sagt Asha, dass das dem Gesetz der grünen Lande nach stimmen mag, nicht aber nach denen der Eiseninseln, die ihr eigenes Recht haben. Als das dürftige Festmahl beendet ist, erhebt sich König Balon und ruft diejenigen, die auf dem Podium sitzen, auf, mit ihm ins Solar zu gehen, damit sie sich über die Kriegspläne beraten können. Balon verlässt als Erster das Podium, kurz später folgen seine beiden Brüder. Theon will sich erheben, aber seine Schwester fragt ihn, warum er es so eilig habe, ihr Vater habe schließlich schon mehrere Jahre gewartet. Theon sagt, er renne niemandem hinterher, woraufhin sie sagt, dass er immerhin ihr hinterhergelaufen ist und sie greift erneut unter dem Tisch an sein Gemächt. Er errötet und sagt, dass wenn er den Thron bestiegen hat, werde er sie nicht verheiraten, sondern zu den Schweigenden Schwestern schicken. Dann steht er auf und folgt seinem Vater. Er erreicht die schwankende Brücke, die zum Seeturm führt und hat Schwierigkeiten, hinüberzukommen, weil sein Magen rumort. Theon erreich das feuchte Solar seines Vaters, der in einer Robe aus Seehundfell vor einem Kohlebecken sitzt, seine Brüder an seiner Seite. Victarion redet gerade von Gezeiten und Winden, doch Balon unterbricht ihn und sagt ihm, dass er seine Pläne bereits gemacht habe und dass er sie ihnen nun nur noch mitteilen wolle. Auch Theon, der sagt, er habe sich einige Gedanken gemacht, kommt nicht zu Wort. Balon schickt ihn stattdessen mit acht Langschiffen nach Norden, damit er die Fischerdörfer der Steinigen Küste plündern soll. Aeron und Dagmer sollen ihn begleiten. Theon fühlt sich, als habe er eine Ohrfeige erhalten, dafür, dass er ausgesandt wird, die Arbeit eines Schnitters zu machen, die sein Vater ihm noch nicht einmal alleine zutraut, weil er ihm auch noch Dagmer Spaltkinn und seinen Onkel Aeron mitschickt. Dann befiehlt Balon seiner Tochter Asha, die inzwischen leise eingetreten ist, dass sie 30 Schiffe nehmen soll mit ausgewählten Männern, am Seedrachenhorn anlegen und Tiefwald Motte in einem schnellen Schlag einnehmen soll. Asha antwortet honigsüß, dass sie schon immer eine Burg haben wollte, während Theon denkt, dass es seine Aufgabe sein sollte, denn er wahr immerhin schon mehrmals mit Eddard Stark in dieser Burg. Sie ist vermutlich nur leicht bewacht, da sowohl Robett Glauer als auch Galbart Glauer mit Robb Stark im Süden sind, und wenn sie einmal eingenommen wurde, haben die Eisenmänner einen wichtigen Brückenkopf im Norden. Victarion wird mit dem Hauptangriff beauftragt, der Maidengraben treffen soll und vom Salzspeer und vom Fluss Fieber aus vollzogen werden soll. Wenn Maidengraben erst einmal erobert wurde, kann Robb nicht mehr in den Norden zurückkehren. Balon plant weiter, dass Winterfell etwa ein Jahr standhalten wird, aber die restlichen Burgen sind verwaist, da ihre Lords mit Robb in den Süden gegangen sind. Als er zurück über die Seilbrücke geht, erfasst ihn ein plötzlicher Windstoß und er muss auf die Knie gehen. Asha hilft ihm hoch und führt ihn über die restliche Brücke und sagt dabei, dass er seinen Wein nicht bei sich halten könne. Theon sagt ihr, dass er sie lieber mochte, als sie noch Esgred war, und sie sagt ihm, sie mochte ihn lieber, als er noch neun Jahre alt war. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Theon Graufreud Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Peik spielen Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche: Kapitel 24